The Minecraftian Wibbles
by Darkrider220
Summary: When you're whole life burns away, and you become a vampire, what is the first thing you do when you are taken to a different world? Do random things of course! Join Dei in his epic quest to do whatever he wants to do. OC's can be given, however I have enough for a little while.
1. Blue Eyed Fire

**First story that I won't immediately quit on hopefully, Need OC's, for OC character sheet check bottom of the chapter, be warned, your OC may have a lemon, and be part of a pairing, but only maybe**

**Enjoy**

The time was nigh.

A tall, black haired man was staring up, looking at the dark sky.

if it was a dark sky.

The sky was tainted red, the sun rising, the fire adding to said redness.

The fire.

There was a fire surrounding the black haired man, slowly enclosing on him, making him unable to escape. His dark blue eyes staring intensely at the fire, eventually, he gave up on finding a way out, instead, resigning with his fate.

He gave off not a scream as he burned to death.

**2spooky4me, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and review so that I can be better at making stories**

**Necessary Things for an OC to be given AND example:**

**First Name: Nina**

**Second Name: Blackcastle**

**Weapon: (Medieval only, please) Short-Sword in the left hand, hand- crossbow in the right hand**

**Clothing and Appearance: Iron armour, with leather ****wraps on the shoulders and Knees. Black Hair, Ebony-tone skin, and Brown Eyes, 6'2, A-Cup, Female**

**Personality: kindly and cheery, but often doesn't show it, preferring to show her happiness in her drawing.**

**History: (Deep Backstory, not like 'like parkour so practiced it, got better, then went on there own way from their family') you know this one. It's easy.**

**NO YOUTUBERS, OR REFERENCES TO YOUTUBERS**

**Also, I may change things about your OC occasionally, this is so that it isn't Overpowered/ Fits in with the other characters better.**

**if I don't choose your OC, I either got one like it already, in which I might merge the two, if I got it to work with the story, it would have to be entirely rewritten.**


	2. Red Eyed Blood

**First off, this story is based in Medieval times for every world, bar the one that the black haired man came from, the OC will not have modern technology, and will not know of it unless the black haired man tells them of it. also, please tell me your characters Iris colour, it will make the story easier for me to write, No Red Eyes though. Spoilerific A/N**

The black haired man awoke to a bright light, In a room like his own, a wooden room, with a chest next to the bed on both sides, with the bed in the center of the room, and torches in all four corners, Except , there was something different... something...

Alive

The black haired man looked around 'his' room, to find that there was another dark haired man, one looked exactly the same as him, Black, curly hair, 6'4, wearing even the same clothes, a black hoodie, some black shorts, and no shoes. Everything was the same, down to the eyes.

The eyes.

unlike his own, dark blue iris, this mans iris was Crimson red, the colour of blood.

Blood.

the blue iris man looked down his own body, multiple burn marks everywhere on it, and blood on his hands.

The blood of the Arsonist.

His blood.

He died.

but he was alive?

"finally, you're up" the blood iris man spoke, in a voice seemed to give off a metallic, corrosive feel. "Where..." The blue iris man spoke, before being cut off. "save it, you are dead, Dei. However, you're not dead fully." The metallic voice felt like acid to the blue iris man, who is now known to be named Dei.

**First OC will be in the next chapter.**


	3. Yellow Eyed Anger

**Edited the OC form to add an example, if you added an OC, don't worry, I will most likely improvise, or tell me what you want for it, if you want me to improv, I will try my best to make it fit.**

"...You're not fully dead"

what did he mean? How can you not be fully dead or alive?

" You're not dead or alive, because you are dead, but I am not." the red eyed man said, staring piercingly into my eyes

wait...

How did he know what I was thinking?

"because I AM you, but at the same time, I am not" the red haired man replied to my thoughts, again showing a piercing gaze, the metallic tone of his voice harming my ears. "I am a darker part of you, the part that started the fire, the one that owns the blood on your hands, I called you here, to your mind, to tell you something..." What could he possibly tell me that could help my case, my guilt.

He stared at me with an impatient stare, then whispered in my ear, making me fell his metallic voice up close, where it felt like a strong acid was being poured into my ears "There are other worlds, one that are parallels, ones that are different by one choice, I am telling this to you, so that you can have fun, and so that I, who is stuck in this prison, can watch with intrigue" My eyes shot open at these words.

Another world? He could help relief his guilt.

He could help people, make them happy.

"no time for thanks, GO NOW!" The other me commanded, my legs beginning to move on their own, but before I left through a portal, which had appeared behind me, he whispered something else in my ear, something that relinquished some of my hope "you are also now vampiric, just to make sure you do some evil, and entertain me even more."

i was thrown through the portal

I immediately noticed I was in a forest, and heard the sounds of arrows and yelling, then saw a pair of people run through the trees toward me, running past me, I turned to see what they were running from.

Zombies.

And skeletons.

And Spiders. Giant spiders.

this was nothing like my quaint, peaceful world, but I turned to run with the pair, but then noticed one of them, who I then noticed to be a girl, had been struck down by an arrow.

I saw the pairs eyes as she died.

They both had yellow eyes, both, at that time,, filled with fear, and despair, and one, filled with anger.

The other, who was male, charged at the zombies, skeletons and Spiders.

Right to his death.

**Expect OC's to die. A lot, but this is all part of my plan, you will see, and, by what the red eye said, you can guess what this is gonna be about. **


	4. Blind Eyed Main

**A/N: Sorry about the no posts, a rumour began spreading around my Highschool, leading me to be harassed, I had to go around and sort it out, apologising to the jocks who heard a rumour that I banged their Girlfriends was a tough part, and I had to explain AND show that I was loyal to my Girlfriend, anyway, I'm sure you don't care, and went straight to the story.**

I watched as I saw the zombies tear into his flesh, the skeletons and spiders focused on me, but I didn't care, the first person I met in my new life, the first two people, no less, had died as soon as I saw them.

How could I save people, when I'm too scared to move?

_OTHER WORLDS DUMBASS! Just think of a world just like this one! One where the skeletons, zombies and spiders weren't chasing that couple! _A metallic voice in my head spoke, I had no time to question this, the spiders were nearly upon me, and the skeletons were nocking their arrows.

A world like this one? How can I think of that, when I've only seen so little?

_think of what you have seen, the rest will come to you, NOW HURRY YOU IMBECILE!_

I thought.

I thought of them, the zombies, the spiders, the skeletons, but I tried to think of them to be miles away.

I thought of their yellow eyes.

I saw their yellow eyes.

Wait, I... Saw?

that's right, they're here, right now, in the middle of the night, in a mansion, with masks on, presumably robbing the place, staring at me, stunned.

"uh... Hi?" Dei whispered, realising that speaking loudly now would only irritate them.

The were still amazed at the sudden appearance of a black haired man, one eye blue, the other red.

"who... Are you?" The women replied, again in a whisper.

"No time for that, lass, we must leave now, so that I can explain, and so I can find a drink, I'm awfully thirsty."

**Yes, character death appears not often, but it may happen, it's not a big thing, it's just a thing that may occur once or twice every couple chapters, not as big as I made it out last chapter.**

**Fun Fact: I was declared psychopathic 3 years ago as of the 9th of February, and was falsely diagnosed with MPD 6 years ago.**


	5. Bar Eyed Lady

**Okay, another OC of mine is introduced in this chapter, as I am still working out good ways to incorporate other OCs, they will appear, however, as will mine.**

They arrived at a nearby bar. It was an old place, similar to a old west saloon, their were no doors, it was a walk in place, and it seemed to only have one staff member there.

"well this is a lovely little place, but why here? Why not the large place over the side of the road?" Dei said, talking about the restaurant on the other side of the road, fullof customers eating imported items and things.

"because this place is more inconspicuous, besides, i don't think that place would like you, they're very rude about any part of someone's body, even eye colour" the girl said, seemingly irritated by the rudeness of the restaurant.

they all sat down at a table near the back of the saloon, and begane with basic questions.

"what about my eyes? They're just blue, that's not special." Dei said, confused as to why they would be rude about blue eyes.

the pair looked at eachother, then one of them, the boy, replied. "Have you looked in water recently?" He asked.

what kind of question is that? Of course not, I have a hand mirror. I pulled out my hand mirror.

Red and Blue.

My eyes are red an blue.

"huh" Dei said, more shocked than he was letting on.

"anyway, who are you? How did you suddenly appear like that?" The girl asked.

"Lass, don't you know it's rude to ask someone name BEFORE saying your own?" Dei replied, his northern accent poking through.

"ah, excuse me for my rudeness, my name is Thorn, and this is Ghost." The girl, now known as Thorn, replied.

"Thorn and Ghost... aliases? So you guys ARE thieves?" Dei asked.

"your name, before we reply to that." The male, now known as Ghost said.

"ah, my apologies also, the names Dei, lad, but before we continue, shall I go get some drinks?" Dei said, looking forward to drinking, he was parched.

_Idiot! Vampires don't relieve thirst with beer! You need to drink human blood to live!_ oh damn, you always have to ruin my fun, don't you?

"oh, yes then, I forgot we were here because you were thirsty." Thorn replied.

Dei headed up to the bar, and when to order drinks.

"no alcohol for either of us!" The girl yelled behind him.

right, I need to drink blood, I need a human for that... Next problem, I need to order drinks.

"excuse me, bartender! Can I order some drinks?" Dei said to the bartender.

"Non-alcoholic?" The bartender said glumly.

"yes, please." A thought came into my mind, he was poring the drinks now. "excuse me, is there a brothel near here?" the bartender looked at me funny, then replied. "two blocks down the road, then take a left, should be right in front of you." The bartender replied, suddenly curious.

"what would you be needing a brothel for? What's your name, man?" The bartender asked. "I need a brothel for personal issues, and the names dei, it's good to meet you, mister?" dei asked, leading the end off as a question.

"that's miss to you, mate, the names Telephia." The bartender, in a suddenly female voice said. "Wait, sooo..." Dei lead off. "This baldness is a wig" Telephia replied. ah, that makes sense. "Well, I hope to meet you again, Telephia"

"as do I" telephia replied, handing him the drinks, and a card.

**Looks like Telephia is being a Card Counter.**

**Fun Fact: Telephia is the name of the first ever character i made in the Disgaea Franchise, and decided to make her an OC, she was originally a Thief class.**


	6. 6 Eyed Team

The card was blank on one side, but had writing on the other. _Read it you dumbass!_ yeah yeah, I was going to.

'i know what you are, after your little rendezvous with those two, go to the place I sent you directions to, if you don't, I can tell everyone in town how there is a vampire around, and I assure you they won't be welcoming'

Well, that's inviting.

What's taking him so long? Did he ditch? He better not have, I'll break his legs if he did. "sorry about the delay, I got caught up in a different conversation" Dei said, startling Thorn from her thoughts, then placing the drinks in front of them. "So what were we talking about, lass?" Dei started.

**A/N: won't be doing this often, but I have to say, I am actually going back to read, i forgot what they were talking about :P**

"we were talking about how you appeared before us in that mansion." The boy, Ghost, said.

Dei was silent, thinking deeply... "No we weren't, we were talking about you two being thieves." Dei then suddenly said.

"Does it really matter? You already know we are..." Ghost then replied. "True that." Dei replied. "So, how DID you appear like that, Dei?" Thorn asked.

that's a hard to explain story, talking about vampirism would freak them, and they'd think me crazy, how could I explain this?

"Magic, lass." Dei said suddenly.

"I see, a new spell?" Thorn replied

"Correct." Dei then also replied there's magic here? _how should I know? I randomly picked this world, figure it out yourself, you lazy shit!_

"anyway, I need to be heading off, I shall see you two later, hopefully" Dei suddenly said. "Wait!" Thorn yelled at him.

"do you mind if we go with you? We Could make a good team!" Ghost also yelled.

Dei thought for a couple seconds, then answered. "Sure, why not? But, before we do anything, we need to head somewhere."

"lead the way" the pair said in Union.


	7. Arrow Eyed Vampire

**To the reviewer who said about longer chapters: I have been trying to do longer chapters, the biggest problem is my short attention span, the moment I start writing a chapter, I am really eager to get it up, and tend to make it really short, not on purpose, my brain just says "FUCK IT! GOOD ENOUGH!"**

**Another note: this one MAY be shorter than it was for me, that is the cause of a fuck up on my Acc, and the corruption of The chapter, Thus, I had to make this chapter again from scratch, and I was rather pissy when I wrote this from that, so I wrote it quickly, if it's really bad, tell me and I'll try re making it :P**

**Enjoy.**

Two Blocks, then a Left.

A run down building.

"Why are we here?" Ghost asked, seriously, it's like he's never thought a person might live here.

"Because, I need to meet someone here, she is very important to the survival of me." Dei replied, confusing the pair.

They walked in.

He could sense them, people everywhere around them, hidden from sight.

I won't say anything about it, she has a reason, I'm sure.

"So you came." A familiar voice said. "Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" Dei replied. "Because you could have easily fleed the city and went out into the wilderness before I would find out you ran away, and told the guards about you being a Va-" the familiar voice, which Dei mates to be Telephia, said, before being cut off by Dei wrapping his hand around her mouth."

"They don't need to know about my vampirism, Don't let them find out until it's necessary, please." Dei whispered into my ears. It felt strange, him being so close, his voice tingling my ears, it felt... Nice.

He was shot at. The bodyguards fired arrow upon arrow into Dei's back, until their quivers were empty.

He was alive.

How was he alive?

Everyone, bar Telephia, gasped as the arrows fell out of his body, the heads missing, the blood, which was sprayed all over the walls and floors, disappearing, and the holes the arrows left also disappearing.

"That was no magic!" One of the bodyguards said, suddenly frightened.

"Of course it wasn't! I'm a vampire! Simple arrows won't kill me!" Dei yelled, all kindness in his voice replaced by a corrosive tone. "You're a vampire?!" Ghost yelled, feeling betrayed by the fact that someone so friendly was something so evil."

"Y-yes... He is..." Telephia muttered, still blushing from Dei's previous whispers.

"Then why did you bring us here? To eat us?" Thorn asked, worry suddenly in her tone.

"Of course not! I don't EAT people! I suck out their blood! That's what vampires do! Besides, I came here to get this girl here (pointing to Telephia) to not says word to the town about my Vampirism!" Dei yelled, irritated that Thorn would think that vampire EAT people.

"Ah, that reminds me, you three, want to make a thieves guild with me?" Telephia suddenly asked.

Everyone stared at her in shock, then Thron spoke "I'm in, I trust in Dei, if he says he won't eat us, I believe him, after all, he never said he WASN'T a vampire, he's done nothing to lose trust, what will you do, ghost?"

"I'll do what you do, thorn, if you trust him, I'll hold suspicions , but I'll trust in your choice, I'll do it" Ghost replied.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna be thieving! As long as I can get some blood from people we steal from, I'm in!" Dei said, halfway through said sentence, his voice returning to it's old way.

"The it's settled, but what shall we name it?" Telephia said, eager to begin the fun they'll have.

"I think we should name it..."

**I'll leave the naming up to you! A note for it though: it must have something to do about vampires, that is all.**


	8. Blood Eyed Thief

**Okay, this is the longest chapter I've done, also, my arm hurts now because I had a brain fart and forgot about copy-pasting, so rewrote this here, instead of actually copy pasting :P**

**Enjoy**

"I think we should call it 'Bat's Silence'" Thorn said, Dei immediately agreeing, seeing the reference to a traditional vampire and bats."I'll go with that, besides, I can't think of a different one" Ghost said.

Telephia thought about it for a second, then replied "Sure, why not? It's not like the name matters all that much, and I think that one sounds pretty good.

"We should move on, else we will get cold, and I'm still thirsty" Dei said, suddenly aware of the fact that he hasn't drunk yet. "Ah, I forgot about that, will any person's blood do?" Thorn asked.

Would it do? _as long as it's alive, you can drink it's blood, you can even drink animals, although they don't taste as good, and humans give you a better feast, especially high class blood._ huh, animal? Good thing to note. "The best thing for me to feast on is High-class blood of a human, although I can drink the blood of anything as long as it's alive" Dei replied matter-of-factly.

everyone thought for a second. High class blood? That would require breaking into a house, but that's hardly a good idea without a set Base of Operations. "I suppose... You should drink my blood then." Thorn replied, delaying slightly. "What?!" Both Ghost and Dei replied in unison.

"you have high class blood?!" Dei exclaimed, immediately being followed by Ghost "you'll let him turn you into a vampire?!" _He's an idiot, your bite won't turn people into a vampire, that only happens in movies, the only way to turn a human into a vampire is via magic, not bites, you can't even turn a human into a ghoul that_ way! "Vampire bites don't turn human's into vampires, Ghost, only magic does." Dei said, gazing sharply at Ghost. I'm guessing I'm right about thinking that only a vampire can turn a human into a vampire? _Correct, now stop talking to me, you dumbass, figure the rest out yourself! _

"B-but still... Won't it hurt her?" Ghost exclaimed, growing more and more worried at Dei's determination. "No, I don't think so" Dei replied, unsure himself. "This is my decision, ghost, please let me do this" Thorn said to Ghost "B-but..." Thorn stared at him, irritated. "Fine..."

I wasted no time. The moment he said fine, I sunk my teeth into Thorn's neck, sucking out her blood. It was difficult for me to hear, what with all the blood rushing through my head, but I faintly heard a yelp.

a yelp of shock.

a yelp of pleasure.

this is weird. A vampire's bite causes pleasure? Strange... I shall have to note that down also.

I stopped sucking Thorn's neck, looking at her, noticing the shock in her face. "That felt... weird... But nice? How could it do that? does a vampire's bite have some kind of chemical in it that causes pleasure, or something?" Thorn suddenly asked, coming to the same conclusion as me. "I dunno, I've never bitten someone before, I'm a newbie vampire, literally became one yesterday" Dei replied, almost honestly. Actually... I've been a vampire for half a day... I turned to face Ghost And Telephia.

"uhh... Dei? You got a bit of... Blood on your cheeks." Telephia said, trying to not laugh at Ghost's shocked face from seeing Thorn's blood on Dei's cheek. i tried to wipe the blood away, successfully doing so. "Dei, the other side, also..." Ghost said, recovering from the shock. Hm, drinking must be very messy, I suppose I'll get better at it the more I do it.

"anyway, now that is done with, let's go find a base of operations, yeah?" Dei replied.

OH FUCK.

I FORGOT THE BODYGUARDS.

I looked around to see all but one of the bodyguards gone, the one still there heading towards me. "So... You're a vampire... I don't care that much, but, do you mind if I join that thieves guild you were talking about? It sounds much more interesting than Mercernary work." The person, who I noted, in the light, to be a woman, said.

Now that I think about it...

Why hasn't the sun harmed me?

_This is the last time I'm saying anything, OR helping you, I promise you that, the only reason you haven't burned is because I'm holding the sub from hitting you directly, be more careful about the sun later, when I'm not helping. _Why are you helping me, anyway?

No answer.

anyway, I looked around to Ghost, Thorn and Telephia, now that I think about it, I need to find out their real names... i'm getting carried away again, they all gave me athumbs up on Ghost's account, and nods from Telephia and Thorn.

"Sure, there's alway's room for more, Lass" Dei replied. "Thank you, and the name's Snow." The girl, identified now as Snow, replied. "anyway, we should be off to find a base of operations, know of one, Lass?" Dei asked Snow. "yes, there is an old Inn near the other side of town, if we can get the deed for the land, that would be a very good place to stay." Snow replied, realising that they most likely WOULDN'T be getting the deed legitimately.

"I've heard of that place, too, me and Thorn used to go there before that other place, the new owner shut it down, I kept tabs on him, though, he's at a open party right now, or at least should be." Gjost suddenly said.

Well, that's convenient. "Well then, let's go break in his home, and steal it from hin." Dei said, then Ghost shook his head. "He carries the deed with him everywhere, that's prime land, you know" Ghost said.

Less convenient. "Well, let's pick some pockets then, Lass, will you go up in the rooftops, and distract everyone?" Dei said, turning to Snow. "Can do." Snow quickly replied, climbing up a nearby Vine Onto a tree, then onto a roof. "Well, let's go then, yeah?"

Finally! The party!

we've been walking for an hour now, and only just arrived. I looked around the rooftops quickly to spot Snow, then headed inside when he spotted her. "So, remember, he's a brown haired man with a cyan shirt, and blue jeans." Ghost whispered into my ear.

I finally spotted the man, he was standing near a table, presumably with his friends around him, talking and chatting, then, I heard yelling from the roof.

everyone ran to the sound, and looked to it, during that time, I quickly stole the deed from his pocket, coming close to knocking him and alerting him multiple times.

things were going well.

"STOP! YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE LAW!"

Crap.

I ran like hell, dodging between people, knocking some over, the guard following my closely, calling his friends through his shouts. I went round a corner and saw a line of them, holding spear, ready to attack me if I ran past.

i saw the path.

without thinking, I jumped onto a fence, spinning and slapping the chasing guardsman away, then ran at the crew, jumping onto fencing and jumping over at the last second.

i was stabbed.

No time for pain, time to run.

I was pissed.

Onky at that time did I realise, that I had NO control over my body, instead of running away from the enemies, i ran towards him.

i wasn't running.

I was a swarm of bats.

i began swarming around the guards assaulting them with weak bites, then held them in mid air, my swarm of bats turning into a giant pair of fangs, crushing the three guardsmen, as I heard their screams of pain and suffering.

I regained control.

I ran, ran far away, into the forest, and hid. Waiting for the guards to give up their search. None of them clearly saw my face, anyway.

I headed to my new property, and saw Ghost, Snow, Thorn and Telephia waiting for me. "FINALLY! What took you so long?" Telephia asked, annoyed at the delay I had. "Sorry about that, everyone, had a bit of a run-in with the guards." Dei replied.

"did you get the deed?" Ghost asked, changing the topic. "Yup." Dei replied. "What about the Keys?" ghost asked. "...Fuck" Dei answered of so politely. Thorn sighed "how useless you guys would be without me..." Thorn said, pulling out the pair of keys.

"well, what are we waiting out here for? Let's go!" Dei yelled eagerly.

**My OC's Introduced:**

**Dei (No last name Applicable)**

**Telephia (No last name Applicable)**

**Your OC's Inroduced:**

**Thorn (NLNA)**

**Ghost (NLNA)**

**Snow (NLNA)**

**The Last Names don't exist because we haven't heard them yet.**


	9. Bored Eyed Chores

**Woo! Biggest chapter evarrrrrr! Anyway, this is the biggest chapter I've written, and plan to keep them around this length, this means they may come at a slower rate, even though there is no real rate currently anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

The place was a dump.

in every sense of the manner. Chairs were strewn about the place, some of them missing legs, and the tables were covered in cobwebs, again missing legs,. there was a clump of broken chairs and tables sitting in the middle of the room, covered in spiders, and I swear, I heard a hissing sound coming from it...

"well, this is a dump." Dei said, stating the obvious. "It's been a long, long time since this Inn has been open." Ghost replied.

_Creeeeeak..._

"it also appears to be unstable" Telephia replied, suddenly unsure if this inn was a good place to stay. "We can fix that, we just need a couple blocks, and those are easily obtainable, considering the fact we need wood." snow replied, sure that this was the best place for a thieve's guild.

"well, we should get to work then, right lass?" Dei asked, to which Snow nodded.

_Creeeeeeak..._

"That... Did not sound like unstable building" Dei whispered, suddenly nervous. "There's someone in here already?" Telephia replied, then realised how stupid it sound. "What the fuck do you think!" Dei Whisper-Yelled.

"quiet, let's go see who this is." Thorn said. "Oh fuck no! In every horror movie, you die when you investigate! I'm staying!" Dei replied angrily.

Shit.

"what's a horror movie?" Telephia asked, obviously confused. "No time! Let's go then!" Dei replied hastily, hoping that whatever the creaking was, it wasn't a zombie.

_Creeeeeeak... Creeeak... creeeeak... _

"whatever it is, it's definitely awake!" Ghost replied.

_Click._

Click? Click? Door click?

Fuck.

I turned around slowly to see a hooded figure running towards me, it's hands outstretched. "FUCKING RUN YOU SILLY BITCHES!" Dei screamed, scared to all hell. Everyone began running around, yelling and screaming in terror, before the hooded figure spoke. "STOP!" It said, annoyed at all the noise they were making.

it pulled down it's hood.

It was a man.

a tall man, to be fair, the same height as me, and, last I know of, I'm 6'4.

"God, you guys are so noisy, now, what are you doing in this place?" The man asked. "We own the place, laddy." Dei replied, no longer intimidated of the man. "I assume by questionable mean?" The man replied. Everyone looked around shocked, but Dei had to keep up his persona, so as to intimidate. "Yep." Dei replied, almost too happily. "Cool, you doing something with this place?" The man asked. "Yep, turning it into a Thieve's guild." Telephia replied, realising what was happening. "Cool, can I join?" The Man replied. "Fo' Sho'!" Dei replied, losing his persona and happily shaking the Man's hand.

"what's your name, By the way?" thorn suddenly asked. "the name's Kel, call me KH".Snow replied before everyone "welcome to the guild, my name is Snow, this girl here is Thorn, and the one next to the Blue and red eyed man is Telephia". Ghost then continued "I'm ghost, and the 'Blue and Red eyed man' is Dei, before we continue, however, we should elect a leader."

A leader

Forgot about needing a leader.

"I elect Dei." Snow and Telephia said at the same time. "we second that" Ghost and Thorn replied in sync. "WAIT WHAT?! Why me?!" Dei exclaimed confused as to why they thought he would be a good leader. "Because, you're the one that brought us all together." Telephia said, the other nodding. "Only that reason?" Dei replied, suddenly realising something.

"yep, Telephia would be more suited to the job, even I would be, but you brought us together, you lead" Thorn said, the others nodding along. I FUCKING KNEW IT! Telephia is a better guild leader than me!

"we SHOULD get to work on setting this place up..." Ghost reminded the group. "Oh yeah! So, leader, who does what?" Telephia said, a cheeky tone in her voice.

hmm...

"Telephia and Snow should go chop wood for the repairs to the walls, me and Ghost shall clean up this pile of broken shit, while Thorn and KH should go buy new chair legs, a couple containers, paper and a mop." Dei said, sure that it would be a good choice. "sure, let's go with it, come on, Snow!" Telephia said, eager to get her chore over and done with.

"well, let's get cleaning, Ghost." Dei said, realising what he just chose for himself.

_Hisssss..._

I looked to ghost, him looking to me and saying one word, "FUCK."

Meanwhile, with Telephia and Snow...

"you have an axe?" snow asked, realising that Telephia had nothing to chop wood down with. "Nope, I prefer less orthodox methods..."

Back to Dei and Ghost...

"owowowow..." ghost muttered, as Dei pulled splinters and wood out of his back. "You're lucky it didn't hit a couple centimetres higher, THAT would have killed you." Dei said, irritated by the creeper. "How are you so good at medical stuff?" ghost asked.

"I only know the basics of medicine, as I used to help my sisters when they got sick, or when two of thme got the flu at the same time..." Dei said, reminiscing of his family.

No.

I will not think of them.

they are dead.

i... Killed them...

a tear fell out of my eyes, but I quickly removed it. "Anyway, now that the splinters are gone, let's clean up these wood chips on the floor." Ghost said, still a bit pained from the wood chips that were buried in his skin.

With Thorn and KH...

"why does he even need containers?" KH asked, the rest made sense, even the paper could be used for propping, but... Containers? "It's because he's a vampire, I think he's gonna store blood in them." Thorn replied. "He's a vampire?"

"yep."

"cool."

There was nothing left to say, then KH thought of something. "Wouldn't the blood go bad being In a Container for a while?" He's right... "Well, that's one thing off the Metaphorical Checklist."

Back with Telephia and Snow...

"Thanks, guys!" Telephia said to the crew of workmen she hired. "I don't think this is even wood collecting, this is just sitting around and getting wood occasionally." Snow said, bored about eh fact she has nothing to do. Telephia looks around for a while before replying "want to go steal alcohol for a celebration?" Snow then nods, more glad at the prospect of doing something, rather than sitting around and doing nothing.

To Dei and Ghost!

"well, that's the best we will be doing with cleaning this place without those chair legs." Ghost said, looking around a clean, polished, and neat Tavern. "I'm boooooorred..." Dei replied, wanting to do something rather than wait.   


"Want to go spit on rich people's heads?" Ghost replied, wanting to do something also, but couldn't think of anything else. "Sure, why not?" Dei said, walking out of the Tavern, locking it so that normal people wouldn't get in, and the guild members could break in, and heading on the roofs to the Rich district.

With Thorn and KH

"okay, that's everything on the Metaphorical List 'bought', now let's go back" Thorn said, getting glances from the rich people living around the market for the clothing she was wearing.

a patched and knitted green dress, with brown patches isn't the best thing to wear in the Rich District, she would have to steal better ones later.

A large amount of water fell on KH's head. "Ah, what the fuck?!" KH yelled, shocked by the water. "Strange, it hasn't rained recently, water shouldn't be falling..." Thorn said, looking up and seeing...

"SHIT! Sorry KH!" Dei yelled, shocked at seeing his friends there, not rich, privileged people. "we were only trying to get back at rich, privileged people! Why were you even going THIS way?" Ghost yelled also, curious as to why they would head the rich district, not another, especially since they all were wearing rather poor clothing.

"mostly because we weren't expecting to be spit on!" KH yelled, trying to rub off the Vampire Spit on his head. "Actually, I expressed not wanting to go down this district, Ghost does this all the time around here" Thorn stated, trying not the laugh at the current Wreck named Kel.

"okay, so there's an alcohol brewery around here that is really good..." They heard a familiar voice say. "TELEPHIA?!" They heard Dei yell from the other side of the roof, disturbing the Rich once again. "Dei? What are you doing around here?"

"all of us are here, we finished our jobs." Ghost, Thorn and KH replied. "oh right." Telephia relplied, suddenly realising something easily noticeable. "Where's the wood?" Dei asked, realising there was no wood in sight. "We hired a couple of workers to cut done the trees, they should be about done now, we were gonna pickpocket the money back after." Snow replied.

"I see, well then, let's go get the wood, then head back, yeah?" Dei said, anxious to fix up the Inn and get to sleep. "Well, lets go then." Thron said.

"Fucking heavy ass wood..." KH muttered, being made to carry all of the wood, and fix the walls and floors while the other fixed the tables and chair legs. "Where are the containers?" Dei asked, confused. "We didn't get them, they seemed useless, considering the blood would go stale in there." Thorn replied. "Well, I was that easy to read?" Dei asked also. "Yup." All of them said in unison.

Fucking finally! We finally finished the beds! "Well then, let's call that a day, yeah? But we should start swapping our timetables, as we will need to work at night, and sleep at day." Dei said, realising that he would have to do so. "Why would we need to do that?" Snow asked, confused. "Lass, I'm a vampire, I burn in the sun." Dei replied. "but you haven't been burning all day!" Ghost said, confused also. "This is my first day, the vampire that turned me has held the sun off me for today, but no longer, but before we go into the ethics, let's all head to sleep, yeah?" Dei said, wanting to go to sleep.

"fine, let's go." KH said.

everyone went into rooms on a corridor in the Inn. "Night all!" Dei yelled. "Good night!" They all yelled in unison.

A few hours later.

_Tap tap tap..._

Nobody was awake to hear the slowly moving person walk into Dei's room, not even Dei stirred when the figure started sleeping in his bed.

**Oooh, what is this? Foreshadowing? Or maybe... A LEMON! **

**No, it's not, it's just a little thing I added.**

**OC's added this chapter:**

**KHdudeable: Renamed and Slight personality change, still kind and passionate, but a bit spinless.**

**BTW, looking for art for the cover, preferably a picture of what I've Described the OC's and Dei to look like, the ones I haven't described, feel free to choose what you want them to look like, I will take the looks into account when writing, however won't completely change the looks of the character to something COMPLETELY different, I'll Either ask you to recolour the bit that's wrong, or I'll recolour it.**

**anyway, i kinda want a picture if them sitting around a long table, or one of those High school picture-esque design. My Deviantart Acc shares my Username.**

**Long ass ending A/N over.**


	10. Dream-Eyed Cards

**a/n: i really don't like the amount of explanation in the chapter, it takes up too much of the chapter for what I'd prefer, but oh well.**

**Enjoy! **

I awoke with a yawn, and the sound of snoring.

the sound of snoring? Why do I feel heavy, also? What is this?

not wanting to open my eyes, I slowly move my hand down to where I felt the weight, feeling something alive.

a person went in my bed? Why?

"ah, Dei, get your hands off, please, that's a sensitive area~!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

opening my eyes is see a familiar face staring up at me.

Telephia.

i was currently holding onto Telephia's clothed breasts.

"ah, sorry, I didn't realise it was your breasts, lass, they feel the same as anywhere else, so I couldn't tell." Dei said, still half asleep and not currently comprehending what he was saying fully. "What the fuck did you say!" Telephia yelled, pulling Dei out of bed, then repeatedly punching at him.

"ah, fuck, lass! there's no need to be this angry!" Dei yelled, suddenly irritated, and in pain by Telephia's punches.

"What's going on in there, Dei?" I hear Snow say from the other side of the door, then hearing the scuttling of other feet moving around, however, before I could respond, Telephia yelled "I'm not flat chested you fucking asshole!"

I heard whispers from the other side of the door, then I hear Thorn say "should we give you two some time alone?" I think for a moment, then open the door to leave, carrying Telephia out, her being 5'7 to my 6'4, and her being extremely light."why did you even come in, lass? That was my room!"

I see Telephia look around embarrassed, then say "I fucking sleepwalk! Okay!" That doesn't explain how she picked the lock on the door, and go through the entire corridor, buy I doubt I would gets. Better answer. "Whatever lass, let's just go, okay! We need to get to work!"

Before she can answer, i look at everyone carefully, deciding it would be Good idea for me to know what my guild members look like.

Telephia is, as I stated before, 5'6 and extremely light, with Blonde, short hair, by my guess and short feel of her breasts, I would say she was an A-cup. She had rather Pale skin and Blue eyes. She normally wore a Cloak and hood to hide herself, from what I saw so far, however is currently wearing what seemed to be a form of leather clothing, that left her stomach shown and shorts for covering up her bottom areas.

Thorn appeared to be around 5'8, and I would not know is she was light or heavy, though I doubt I would ever find out. Although, she was rather thin, she wasn't completely skinny, If I had to say, she would be between Skinny and average, although the average being based on my family, which are rather thin in of itself. If I had to guess her cup size, when I look at it compares to Telephia, I would say she was around B to C cup, although, again, I'm not very sure. She also had Pale skin, and had yellow eyes. She also had Blood Red Hair. She wore Rose Red leather armour on her currently, although I assume she uses the dress she was in to look more innocent in public. She had wraps on her hands and feet.

Ghost also had Yellow eyes, was also pale, and thin. He, however was slightly built, and 5'11. Like Thorn he had Leather armour on, again I assume he uses other clothing to look more innocent in public however, most likely putting the armour underneath the clothing like Thorn. He also had Wraps on his hands and Feet.

Snow had her Light blonde hair in a high ponytail. She had Icy blue eyes and pale white skin also. she had very thin lips, during the time I was checking this feature Telephia caught my look, and shakes her head disapprovingly, which I didn't understand. She was very skinny, and was 6'1. If I had to look at all of the girls breasts, she definitely had the largest, being around C or D cup by my guess. She wore silver Skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with black highlights, and silver shoes. I assume she'll wear other things during heists.

KH appeared to have a midnight purple flame pattern on a Shirt, being followed along on his Trousers and shoes. He appeared to be short also, around 5'5, he was of an average build however, and had a more Ebony-Tone skin to the others. He had a light-purple eyes, the lightness in them making them appear to glow.

"are you done staring?" I hear Thorn say, irritated by me looking at everyone. "Ah, sorry lass, didn't mean to be rude, I thought it a Good idea for me to know What you look like, so I took my time to look at detail." I replied, a blush forming on my cheeks at the fact that I was caught.

"right.. Well, can we get to work now? I want to get some money for better weapons." Ghost said, making me realise we had no way of protecting ourselves, as we had no weapons.

"that will Be problematic, lad, I can't go out at day, and night is too dangerous to go out in, I will need to stay back." I say, realising that, while they had no weapons, he couldn't be of any use.

"Then I will take control until we get the weapons, any objections?" I hear Thorn say while I turn around and start walking back to sleep. "Right, while that happens, lass, I shall Go back to sleep!"

I walk back to my bed, covering myself in covers so as to not be touched by the sun's rays, then drift off into sleep.

Now, in the dreamscape...

"ah, you have arrived." An unfamiliar voice said. "eh? Who are you?" Dei says, confused as to how he got to this strange place. "Relax, this is a dream, the real you is just sleeping, I brought you here to tell you one thing." The strange man said. "And what is that, exactly?" Dei asks, confused. "You're dreama will almost never be happy, you will be haunted in dreams for a long time to come, or, until you forgive yourself for what happened."

"sooo... I won't get haunted... If I forgive myself?" Dei asks hopefully. "Only when you TRULY forgive youself." the voice replies. "Something tells me that's harder than it sounds..." Dei says, annoyed at the subject, and the future of his sleep.

"yes, that is correct, the dreams will appear later, but not now, I shall tell you a small tidbit of information to help you, however, Your sister is the key." okay, has this turnes into some kinda ghostbusters thing? "No time to answer, goodbye!"

Back in the real world... (or is it just a Fanta Sea?)

ugh.. My head hurts... Worst. Nap. Ever.

"ah, he's up!" I hear Ghost yell. "Alright, lad! Easy up! Ye're hurting me ears!" I Yell also, my ears being more sensitive than i'm used to. "Interesting... Vampires have sensitive hearing?" I hear Thorn say, then Telephia grabs onto my ear. "Ah! not the ear!" I yellc, my ears hyperreacting to the touch. "Sensitive ears." I hear Snow say.

"anyway, lassies, enough about my ears, what loot did you find for us to take?" I say, wanting to get a heist done. "Before we do that..." Snoe trails off, leaning over me, as I lay in my bed.

she's pushing herself on me.

"Where are you from, Dei? You're clearly not of this world, you talk about things we've never heard of and try to hide it..." I hear Ghost say, distracted by what Snow was doing, then I saw Telephia, anger clear in her eyes.

"well... Where do I begin? What stuff do you have?" i asked, trying to cling onto some of myself honour and not grope the swaying mammaries in front of me

"we can't really say, is you tech more advanced?" Thorn says. "yes, very much so. movies are things seen on a different device, if you see one, I'll tell you what it is, okay?" Dei said. "And what will you get in return?" snow asked seductively. " c-can I, lass?" I ask.

Fuck self respect

I want to feel what her breasts are like.

"no." snow says clearly, hopping off of me, smiling At me.

i've been fucking had!

How could I have been such a fool?!

"now that is settled... Do you want to rob a bank?" KH says suddenly. "Sure, let's go, that sounds like fun." Dei says, suprisingly calm about what he was asked.

"that calm?" Thirn asks, curious as to why I'm so calm. "there's no point in worrying, all it does is make you paranoid, especially on stuff like that." i say. "Well... now that that is settled... Let's go!"

**Yes, explanations of the character, for both artists and myself not having to say the looks after a delayed period, since I had a large amount of charaxter explanation put together, and not spread out.**

**Fun Fact: I haven't played minecraft since you had to sign in with a Mojang account, since I was using my incle's account, and I'm too much of a pansy to ask him for his email only for minecraft, and no other reason.**


	11. Sudden AN Explanation

A/N Forgive me for my lack of posting, my sister recently died in cardiac arrest after giving birth to my nephew, I will try to start posting again 


	12. Vault Eyed Battles

**A/N: I'm back, my nephews guardian has been chosen, and the funeral is a week behind us, I will move on now, and begin writing again.**

**Note: I have a persona Fic in the making, if you wanna know.**

**Enjoy.**

On that day, a big part of the town's history was made.

but that's only important later.

for now, let's go back, to where we left off.

We moved along in the night, climbing along building, cracked old wood, decorative stone, trees, it didn't matter, as long as we get to the bank.

"well, lad, how exactly do we get in then? I don't see an easy way in." i say, confused as to why they chose something so secure. Ghost looked at me. "Look at it, their is no guard there at night, thieves are rare in this town, they wouldn't think people would steal from a bank for a start in the career."

i wasn't so sure.

oh well, what could possibly go wrong?

Five minutes later...

"HOW DO WE GET THIS FUCKING VAULT OPEN!" I yell, pissed at the vault blocking us from all of the loot. "Keep your damn voice down!" Telephia whisper-yells at me.

_Thud._

uh oh.

_Thud._

Shit.

_Shiiiink._

Guards.

all of us quickly turn around, facing the long corridor between the vault and the rest of the building. "Oh good job, man! A fucking guard caught us!" Ghost yelled at me. Thorn sighed. "I knew something like this would happen. What weapons do you use, Dei?" Thron asks, opening the zip of a bag we were going to use to hold the loot to show a stash of weapons.

There were scimitars, daggers, shanks, long swords, Claymores, bows and arrows, hand axes, you think it, it'a there. Well... Except spears and the likes.

only one weapon held my attention though.

a large, rusted axe was in the bag, half of it's shaft was broken off, but the top half still fit. I have no reason to explain why this rusted axe caught my attention, when the rest of the weapons were polished and new looking, but it did.

"I use axes and my teeth, but no those polished ones, may I have that rusted one?" I said, stopping thorn from getting a new hand axe out. I heard the guard begin approaching us slightly quicker. "Hurry now, lass, hand it to me." I say, trying to get Thorn to hurry up in getting the axe, which was caught on a scimitar, out of the bag.

"you got this guy, dude?" Telephia says, curious as to how the guard, which I now noticed to be wearing heavy armour, a large sword, and about the same height as me, would be beaten by me.

"I got it, lass." I say, still unsure as to how I was certain about this.

but I was.

The guard attacked me then, his sword, made of a blue material, quickly piercing my body, the guard holding the sword smirking. Smirking.

until the sword broke.

my wound from the sword began healing, completely ignoring the sword, which was still stuck in my body, and instead snapped the sword clean in half.

I didn't gawk like the guard.

i quickly lowered my axe down onto his head, aiming to split it like a melon. He managed to bring his sword hilt up to block it, but in the process lost his finger to my axe's blade.

at this point in time, the guard was terrified, and in shock, he quickly backed off, however was still certain in his goal to stop us.

his backing off was a mistake.

I had noticed it with the choice of my weapon, it had called to me.

It called to me now, telling me to put all of my power into it, and trust in it.

i followed so.

the guard watched in shock and horror as the rusted axe which took his finger turned red, grew wraps all over it, completely changed materials, and grew eyes.

my eyes.

it had my blue eyes, both of which staring at the guard intently.

_Hurry now, master! Strike him while he is shocked! _I followed suit, bringing my sentient axe to my side, then swinging to quickly at where his stomach would be.

the snapped sword he brought up to defend with was halved again.

and so was his body.

i didn't have time to waste.

the moment I saw what the axe had done, I quickly turned to the vault, which also let the rest of the group see what had happened.

i didn't look at the shocked faces they had.

nor the disgusted one.

i looked at the vault.

i swung at the vault.

the vault split open like the axe was a knife and the vault was butter.

then I passed out.

**I know, I know, this is shorter than my promised word length, but cut me some slack, this was the first fight scene I've ever wrote.**

**Everything will be explained, but the explanation may need to be explained in of itself.**

**Goodbye!**


	13. Kin Eyed Axe

**Hello everyone, some things may be explained in this chapter, and a another one of my OCs will be seen. **

**Enjoy.**

I awoke to a heavy object on my chest, and the sound of gold clanking into other pieces of gold.

the object began shuffling on my chest.

"ah, you're awake master!" I hear the object, or human I suppose, speak in a rather feminine tone.

wait, master?

"ah, um, lass, do you mind getting off of me? And what's with that whole master thing?" I ask, confused and half struggling to breath.

"sorry master! I'm bound to be with you until you die, so I stayed as close to you as possible while you were asleep, as for the master, you are a vampire, are you not? After all, if you weren't, than I would still be rusted and sleeping!" The girl replied, jumping off of me.

"yes, of course I am a vampire lass, and what do you mean rust... Oh..." Dei replied, suddenly realising what the girl in front of him was saying. "That's right master! I'm you weapon! I was designed by an ancient vampire as a weapon for vampires, only a vampire's touch could awaken me!" The girl yells.

"so, what is this whole thing with vampires, lass, why could I suddenly fight with a weap- err, you so well, when all I can do well in fighting is a kick?" Dei asked curious and still confused.

"well master, I was designed by an ancient vampire, who's most likely dead, to be handled by a bloodkin, and to fight off other bloodkins and the occasional sapkin, I was enchanted with this life and the ability to efficiently kill vampires!" The girl yelled, excited to tell her master about herself.

"right, and what's your name, lass?" I ask, wanting to not just refer to her as 'the girl' In his own mind. "I... Wasn't given a name, master..." The girl suddenly looks upset and worrysome. "Are they important to you?" She asks.

"well, I'd rather know that you have a name other than Lass or The Girl, so kinda... But we could just name you now, lass..." Dei said, not wanting to upset the girl more.

"okay, master! What's my name then?" The girl asks excitedly

"how about Pyra?" I hear a familiar voice behind me say. "Huh? Oh hi guys." I say to the crew, suddenly realising it was Telephia who spoke the name.

"Master, what's my name?" The girl asked.

her face had lit up at the name Pyra, seemingly like, suprisingly enough, a fire. "Sure, why not? Your name is Pyra, lass."

"alright master, thank you for the name! I will treasure it forever, and, when you die, other vampires will know and gain Pyra, the great Vampire Inferno!" the girl, now named Pyra yelled.

Hmph, she's a fire axe.

Interesting.

wait...

"Pyra?" I ask, confused about something she had said earlier. "Yes, master? What is it you desire?" Pyra replies.

"what are Sapkin? I'm guessing that bloodkin is vampires, but Sapkin?" I ask, looking at the other to see if they knew.

"They're Elves, they live in the forest, bloodkin ignore them, and humans don't know that they exist, we Sapkin and Bloodkin ignore eachother unless one of them attacks another. It's a peaceful hostility." Pyra replies, confused at to why I wouldn't know this.

"Master, are you, by any chance, a fledgling?" Pyra asks, shocked. "Err, well, yes, I've only been a vampire for around three days..." I reply, a bit embarrassed.

i notice now the room had emptied.

probably why no one else has been speaking...

"well, master! I suggest we head out to the forest! You can get good training for fighting and get used to your speed and abilities there!" Pyra says excitedly.

"Pyra, you still never explained how I fought so good earlier..." I say, still curious. "Oh, that? Yo. Did what I suggested, placed all your vampiric power into me, I did all the fighting master, you just faced the way you wanted to attack!" Pyra says, proud of her achievement of splitting a heavily armoured man in half. "Didn't you notice that you're hungry?" she suddenly asks.

now that she mentions it...

i feel very thirsty.

"well, I suppose I should go see if I can find some food then, yes?" I say, eager to learn about my abilities more as a vampire.

we walk out and head to Thorn's room.

i knock on the door. "Lass, can I get another drink? I used up all my power in the last fight!" I yell through the door, eager to get moving.

Telephia opens the door.

what? Telephia's room is to the right of...

oh...

Thorn's room is to the left of me...

"hurry up then, Dei, lets get this over with..." Telephia says rather anxious to get the feast done with.

oh well, It would be embarrasing for her if I said it was the wrong door now...

I quickly dig into Telephia's neck, her making the same sound as Thorn, one of shock and one of pleasure.

"I see what Thorn said about vampire bites..." She says, suddenly looking at Pyra. "What are you doing here? Didn't you say while you were asleep that you prefer your weapon form?" Telephia asks, confused about the situation.

"I wanted to suprise master with my transformation... Oh well... too late now..." Pyea says unhappily, then quickly loses all form and turns into a ball of dark matter.

then the dark matter began taking form, I say the handle, sheathed with a dark red colour, the axe head, with the signature blue eyes sitting near the back of the axe head, the axe head itself becoming covers in coils and could of crimson red material... The mand edge was still razor sharp.

"well then..." Dei says, prepared for the transformation, but still shocked by how beautiful the weapon was.

It was perfect for battles.

even the handle was fixed completely, and Pyra even had her own sheath to keep it on my back.

her.

keep her on My back.

"well then, lets get the rest of the crew, we're heading out!" I say, again excited to be seeing my new skills.

A couple minutes later...

We were all heading out, between the trees and the cows and the pigs, walking along for a while, with me, Pyra and Snow at the front, KH in the middle with Ghost and Telephia and Thorn at the back.

it was different from the bank heist in three major ways.

1. It wasn't a bank heist.

2. It wasn't illegal.

3. We all had our own weapons for protection.

KH had a longsword in his sheath for his right hand, and a pocket crossbow in his sleeves, ready for a fight.

Ghost was flicking two well crafted daggers around his hand, while Thorn was holding a sword in her right hand and a dagger in the other.

Snow had a whole sash full of Throwing Knives in a cross pattern on her stomach, and what appeared to be a Shotsword also in a sheath.

Pyra was, of course, being wielded by me, while Telephia was holding a Naginata at her side.

"I'm using a Naginata because they didn't have anything better, Dei." Telephia said, catching my stare.

"we're here!" Pyra announces. "This'll be where you train, master!" She yelps excitedly.

"what about us?" Ghost and Thorn say at the same time, while Pyra changes back to human form. "Make a camp, why don't you?" Pyra replies rudely.

"well then, we will! But we won't make one for your master, that's for sure, Pyra!" KH yells, annoyed that he would be bossed around by someone brand new.

"oh, good job, Pyra!" I whisper-yell into Pyra's ear after they left the immediate vicinity.

Pyra's eyes began to fill with tears, and she ran off, yelling "I'm sorry master!"

"well, great now you've done it! Go get her back, Dei!" Telephia yells at me, and I dart off, chasing after Pyra.

**Oooh, CLIFFHANGER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not really...**

**Anyway, even though I'm not worried about getting it, I still am accepting pictures for the cover, I haven't gotten a single One yet :p**

**I don't really care about the cover, it's just that it will make me look more proffesional.**

**i'm pretty much the opposite of Proffesional.**

**anyway, yeah, Goodbye!**


End file.
